Relying on Impulse
by Like 'Whoosh
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko are dating, but they've never kissed. Yup. Not even once. Rhythm gives him advice and Nagihiko just might take it. One-shot. T for kissing just in case. Nagihiko's POV. Rimahiko.


**God just inserted awesomeness into my brain and I want to write it. (And I just hope it turns out as awesome I thought it would)**

**Rima and Nagi ought to be a bit older than in Shugo Chara!. I guess a little post-Shugo Chara!**

**Warning: May be OOC, although, I assure you that I tried my best to keep them IC. Oh, and the present and past tense thing…I didn't do quite a good job at that because I thought some parts would sound weird if they were past tense so don't bother telling me about it T^T. I've also never written a kissing scene before and (hehe ^_^;;), frankly, I've never been kissed or kissed anyone before so it might suck.  
**

**Disclaimer: iPaintBlackRainbows does not own the anime, any of its content, or anything Tootsie Roll- or Tootsie Pop-related.**

**

* * *

**

Relying on Impulse

It's…weird. But more unusual than weird. Kind of. Well, not really. Considering that this is Rima-chan after all.

After uncomfortable confessions, we started dating. And for those five months, we have never kissed. As in _kissed_ kissed. At all. Not even a little brush on the lips. It's not surprising though. Rima-chan's not the type to do that kind of display of affection and I'm not going to do it because of that. I'm not like Rhythm. I can't just go on an impulse. I have to think about the consequences and think how Rima would think of it and think if the time is right. And when I do realize the time is right, five minutes have just slipped by and the moment had already passed. It's just too much thinking. I just happen to think a lot, but that's why I have Rhythm.

"When the moment's right and you feel like it, just do it!" he said so easily. Although it's not easy. It's Rima-chan.

"But, Rhythm, this is Rima-chan and I don't really know how to," I paused and looked at the floor of my room for awhile, a bit embarrassed of the issue, "kiss."

"Nagi, just pucker your lips and put them on hers." Rhythm closed his eyes and waved a finger at me, supposedly trying to look wise on the subject.

"Mhm." Temari just had to agree on the difficulty level, giggling under the sleeve of her kimono.

"Relying on impulse, you know?"

I raised a hand to my forehead and sighed deeply. No, I don't know.

Even after the little lecture from my charas, we still haven't kissed. It had been a week since then.

"Hey," I spoke after I caught up to Rima-chan, who was about to dismiss herself out the school's door, "Want to go to the park right now?"

"Sure."

Silence…wasn't supposed to be this awkward between boyfriends and girlfriends, right? Not ones who have already dated for months now. But I guess the weird feeling was only directed to me because Rima-chan, like her usual self, didn't seem to be bothered at all by silence. I didn't know what to say to break the ice because all that could pop into my head was almost anything related to kissing. Fortunately, I didn't have to since the girl beside me decided to speak.

"You…really like me, right?"

Why would she ask something like this? Of course I do; I love her. But I couldn't bring myself to say that. After all, we're only middle school students. "Yes," I responded, cursing myself under my breath right after for how uncaring the word came out of my mouth.

She curled her lips into a smile. A sad one at it though. Why'd I have to do that? Why'd I have to-

"And you care about me?"

Why did she ask another one of these unusual, un-Rima-chan-like questions? Does she believe that I chose to be her boyfriend _just because_? She knows me. Of course I wouldn't! This time, I didn't hesitate and said what I wanted to say, stopping my tracks and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Rima-chan, what's wrong with you? You know all the answers to those questions. If I didn't like you and if I didn't care about you, then just why am I standing right here right now as your boyfriend? You know that…," my eyes kept flickering between her eyes and her lips between each word, "that I…" I glanced at her lips one more time and hear Rhythm's words echo in my head. _'When the moment's right and you feel like it, just do it!' _"I…" _'Nagi, just pucker your lips and put them on hers.' _My eyes became permanently glued to her virgin lips when I remembered the last statement. Relying…on impulse? By then I found myself already almost halfway of diving my face into Rima-chan's, unconsciously holding her upper arms gently as I leaned in, my eyelids starting to close.

Too bad I couldn't follow Rhythm's directions. Rima-chan stopped me when I was already ninety percent on my way there with her nonchalant voice, sounding completely unaffected by the distance between lips.

"What are you doing?" I felt Rima-chan breathe on my lips.

My eyes opened immediately, waking up from the rush I just felt. I'm pretty sure I was really red back there. Why did I have to rely on my stupid impulse!? I wanted to say that this was all Rhythm's doing for putting it in my head and tell her that he told me that I should kiss her when the time felt right, but she had already placed her lips on mine before I could say a thing. My eyes widened and steam escaped from my ears and all I thought about doing by then was closing my eyes and enjoying it before it ended. The moment felt as long as the time a child would take to reach the Tootsie Roll of a Tootsie Pop (without cheating the process and crunching the thing between teeth, to later bite off cracked pieces of the lolli and reach the center), although I came back to reality and realized that it was only seconds when she pulled back, smiled at me for a second, and continued walking as if nothing happened. Dumbstruck, I stood there for a second and then went back to her side.

"What…," I chocked up a bit with embarrassment, "What was that about?"

"Geez, Nagihiko, why wait five months and only now try to kiss your girlfriend?"

"Ha," I chuckled, and not losing the chance to recite Rhythm's words, I continued, "I guess I thought the moment was right, just felt like it, and did it. Relying on impulse, you know?"

"You mean almost did." Yeah…_almost_. I'm pretty sure my eye twitched, but then, even if so, I smiled right after.

After she stated the displeasing fact (to me, that is), she noticed I stopped walking and did the same, looking up at my smiling face with a cocked eyebrow, obviously confused. I pecked her lips then, and even though our cheeks were inches apart, I could feel the warmth radiating off of hers. I grinned at her blushing face accompanied by her usual glaring eyes and pouting lips.

"Nope."

* * *

**I was going to end it after the "'I guess I just felt like it and did it'" part, but I realized that that wasn't true so I decided to put that stuff after it to cover that hole up and I guess for your enjoyment too (and mine x3) ;). Didn't turn out awesome as I hoped, but you can't always get your way D;. *sigh***

**Oh, and just a note. This is in "Humor" genre because I'm not sure if this is funny to you guys (I wasn't trying to be funny so don't give me pity laughs :0) and my humor is weird, which is probably why I don't think it's funny and why it could be funny to you. (Seriously though. I was in a laughing fit when I thought about cell phones talking to each other around the kitchen table about how much battery they have left while eating dinner after my mom said that if she were a cell phone, she would need to be recharged to which my brother responded that he would be full. That just happened last night and my brother even told me that I was red. *cough* :D **_**Ahaaa…**_**)**

**Also, I don't own the little reference from the movie "Hitch."**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you very much~**

**Note for CLT Remake thing****: Haven't worked on a single chapter yet, but will and is still thinking up where the whole thing's going to lead to. So far, I'm failing my AP class, which I was going to transfer out of last week, but my counselor is so darn persistent like my friend said she would be (I should have listened…), and I have to raise my grade to be happy because I'm Asian and I usually get A's~. Bleck. **_**Stereotypes…**_** -.- (that is almost true [with me] thou ^^;) But, seriously, this is my first F ever TT^TT. Therefore, the whole redone version will have to hold up until my grade's around a C. (I also want to have the whole thing planned up first so I don't screw anything up)**

**-iPaintBlackRainbows (02.07.09) - It's effing 2:11 in the mornin' D: uggghhh  
**

**Whoo! Invader Zim's gonna be back in March xD! …And March only ;-;.**


End file.
